Meet the new scout Sailor tama
by Inutashio
Summary: SailormoonInuyasha Crossover: Kagome goes home after she and inuyasha fight but then moves to a new high school and meets serena and co. And it turns out the Kagome is....thats all if your interested please read oh yeah! its an InuKag pairing
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own inu nor do I own Sailor moon!

NOTE: I have edited this chapter. I think it's actually better then it was before!!!!! Love it! Read it! Review it!

*The Shikon no Tama Was finally completed and it was also the day Kagome had to leave the  
feudal era but even though she didn't want to go.... she had to for the sake of the future  
so lets just take a look on how the inu-gang is handling it so far shall we?*

A young raven haired girl about the age of 16 or 17 had entered Kaede's hut to tell her  
friends that had become a second family goodbye "Sango I will miss you you've become like  
a sister to me please take good care of Shippo will you?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I will Kagome I will miss you soo much" Sango Said on the verge of tears.

"Miroku you've become like an older brother to me and I will miss you very much too" Kagome said." I will miss you very much too Lady Kagome" Miroku said.

"And Shippo I will miss you very much also you've become like a son to me "Kagome said to shippo. The only problem was that shippo  
most likely couldn't hear her because he was crying his heart and soul out.

"Goodbye every one I'll miss you oh and please if you see Inuyasha tell him good bye for me and tell him I'll love him forever no matter what!" She yelled while leaving her friends  
behind.

She had made it to the well but when she was about the jump in she sensed Inuyasha nearby and she decided to tell him goodbye herself but when she saw him he was with Kikyo so she  
just decided to listen in on them...."Inuyasha come with me to hell you've got your revenge on Naraku and completed the shikon jewel so please come with me!" Kikyo said.

"But I just can't do that Kikyo, gomen, but I have found friends who except me for who I am and don't care if I'm hanyou or if i'm human so please Kikyo just rest in peace" Inuyasha pleaded.

"…fine, I understand. Inuyasha I will go...goodbye" Kikyo said and then turned to dust.

"You can come out now kagome" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha i...i came here to tell you goodbye because-" Kagome couldn't finish because Inuyasha cut her off "Fine you can go I didn't care if you left or not 'cause you've always been just a shikon detector to me!!"

"Inuyasha i...i thought you atleast thought of me as a friend but I was wrong I was going to tell you the reason I was leaving but you can find out for your self!! "Kagome yelled

"JUST GO BACK TO YOUR ERA YOU STUPID WENCH I NEVER CARED FOR YOU...YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK SHOULD HAVE TOLD KIKYO TO STAY HERE BECAUSE SHES MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!!!" Inuyasha yelled but he had just realized what exactly what he had said and cursed himself.

for it to and prepared himself to be sat but it never came instead she just walked up to him and said in a deadly whisper "so that's what you think of me then fine I will never come back to the feudal era anymore. So don't worry, you wont have to deal with me" and with that she turned, running away as fast as she could.

Finally making it to the well, she pulled out some magical dust and whispered a couple of chants. She jumped in once she was finished, and threw half of the dust in the air, sealing the well.

While else where, Inuyasha just stared at the spot where kagome stood and whispered "how stupid could I be I wish I could've told her before she left" and then tears started at his eyes and ran to  
the well in hopes that kagome really didn't seal it. He jumped in smacking straight into the bottom of it...

Sitting there, clutching his chest, and looking to the ground, to where his other hand was clutching the dirt, he silently mourned hi stupidity of speaking before thinking. He had never thought that he could have lost the one thing in this world most precious to him. He had lost kagome....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
one year has past since then…

What awaits our good heroes?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome honey its time to get up it's your first day of your new high school" Kagome's mom yelled from down stairs.

"Ok mom I'm getting up" Kagome yelled groggily back. she got her new uniform on which was a long blue skirt that went to her ankles and her shirt looked similar to her old, middle school top, but the scarf was blue, instead of the forest green.

"Ok mom I'm leaving" Kagome yelled afterwards  
"ok honey have a nice day" Her mom hummed out, as cheerful as ever.

*****At Her new school*****

"OHH NO!!!! IM LATE AGAIN!!!!!!" could be heard out side of kagome's classroom just when Kagome took a look at the door a blonde girl in odangos came in.

"Serena that's the third time this week!!!" the teacher scolded the girl. "I'm really sorry Mrs. Rena but my alarm clock broke and I..." The girl, Serena, couldn't finish because the teacher wouldn't have it and sternly told her to go and sit down.

"Ok class" the teacher started" we have a new student and I hope that you'll all welcome her kagome please tell the class about your self"

'But what if I don't want to' kagome thought

"Hey my name's Kagome Higurashi from the Higurashi Shine and I'm 16 years old. I'm good at archery and I prefer to be left alone and if you mess with me then just know I won't be responsible for my actions. That's all" Kagome stated with an ironic smile.

The class just stared at her as she went to sit down next to Serena.

Serena just stared at her, even after the class had started, and began to think 'I wonder why she's soo cold'

She snapped back into reality once she heard Kagome say "I know what I said was cold but you don't have to stare at me like I'm a freak"

Realizing that she had, indeed, been staring, gave a quick "sorry" and took out her 'notes'.

*****LUNCH TIME*****

*Kagome's POV*

I was just sitting under a sakura tree when that blonde girl from homeroom came up to me so I just did what came naturally to me ever sense the Inuyasha incident "What do you Want?" I snapped at her.

ok ok, I know that was a little cold but I really didn't want her bugging me… ESPECIALLY since she had given me that weird look earlier on today, yeah, not wanting anymore social crap with the blonde girl.

The blonde girl just looked at me then sat down next to me and said "hey I know we got off on the wrong foot but I want to become friends ok?"

I just stared at her then said" fine you can say we are friends but don't expect to get too close to me because I..." I had to stop right there

before I told her about Inuyasha and the others but she looked at me weirdly and said "because of what?" oooh no I am NOT going to give in. so I made my face go colder and said "Its none of your business" but she looked determined so she said "Come one you can trust me."

Damn those words I can never trust anyone again really I cant because of Inuyasha and thinking of that I yelled in her face" I DONT BELIEVE IN TRUST ANYMORE YOU BAKA I CANT TRUST ANYONE NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE"

and with that I walked off leaving the girls friends to calm the girl down but the rest of the day the whole school kept giving me cold stares not like I care but at least I can be left in peace… or so I thought…

*****After School*****  
*****Author's POV*****

Kagome was on her way home when she had run into a demon of some kind and to say she was shocked was an understatement so she did the only thing to come to mind and that was to run and get her arrows

"GIVE IT TO ME MIKO BITCH" the demon roared and Kagome yelled Back "THERES NO WAY IN HECK AM I GOIN TO GIVE THE JEWEL TO YOU!!!!!" she was lucky that she didn't have much farther to get home.

Soon she made it to the shrine and grabbed some arrows and attacked the demon but then the demon caught her off guard and slashed her stomach but before the last blow was hit on kagome a girl in a sailor senshi uniform came and yelled "moon tiara MAGIC" and threw a Frisbee looking thing at the demon.

Kagome turned to the girl and looked her in the face and said "Well thanks for your help Serena" the sailor scout looked shocked then stuttered out "h-how did you know?"

"well I can tell that by your aura" kagome replied turning away from the senshi, then stopping to think back on when she yelled at her during lunch "oh and I'm sorry for yelling at you at school, I have trust issues" she apologized, the old Kagome conscience was starting to get to her again. She turned back around to see if the girl was listening, only to find that she had left already.

"Oh well she's gone" Kagome shrugged "she was probably embarrassed that I saw her in that weird outfit or something" she mumbled to herself, heading towards her room.

********Feudal Japan*****  
Back in feudal Japan, Inuyasha had been trying to travel threw the well every day since Kagome left, sealing the well behind her.

"I doubt she'll come back" he mumbled sadly to himself. "After those terrible things I said to her… not to mention she probably doesn't have anyway to undo the spell she put on the damn thing…"

Inuyasha looked up to the sky from beside the well, sighing as he trudged back towards the village.

*******Kagome's time*******  
*Kagome's POV*

It had been a week since the demon incident and I had promised Serena that I wouldn't tell anyone who she really was and about her other life...heheh its funny isn't it?

It's like my life is now starting to happen to someone else oh well life shall go on. But my life had to turn weird again when I had found a cat that looked a lot like kirara.

Well, I say that she looked like her, meaning the species, the one that came to me was Black, with a little pink on it, which bugged me a little bit, but I got used to it.

She started talking to me telling me that I was Sailor Tama the Scout of wishes and I found out that her name was Kiro. So THEN she tells me to hold up the shikon jewel and say "Shikon Crystal Power" in order to transform into a sailor scout…

fun… now I can say that I've saved my time in a short skirt, all I have to do now, is go into the future and save it as well, and I'll have past present and future down on my list of places I've saved!

So now that I know that I'm one of those little sailor scouts they want me to help them, but I told them that I preferred to work alone.

Then one day they come along asking for my help. They needed me to travel with them to the past, in order to destroy and enemy that was too powerful for that era…

Apparently the enemy had found away to get advanced weapons from the future… not my time, but my future. I am to help them destroy this 'new' enemy. I really didn't want to go back, but me being me and the old Kagome conscience coming around and messing with me, I agreed. Of course, this means I'll have to meet with Inuyasha again… he won't be happy with seeing me, nor the fact that the enemy I'm going to fight, is one that we had thought we had long ago defeated… Naraku… ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE


	2. Chapter2: Back to fudel japan and to inu...

Disclaimer: because I obviously have a chance at owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha and Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor moon, I am Obliged to tell you all that I don't own the Manga or Anime story…

Though this story I did create from my own twisted little mind =) I'm JUST borrowing the characters =)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Traveling back to the feudal era and to Inuyasha

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Author pov*

Kagome had told them of her travels in the Feudal era, just so they would know why she truly didn't want to go back. They understood, but they absolutely insisted that she came, simply because she ran around that era from several years. Knowing that there was no way out, Kagome caved in and agreed to come along with them.

finally, the day of the time travel trip came and Kagome met up with the inner senshi and started to talk to them. Then, sailor moon announced to the group "ok since we know nothing of feudal Japan we will be listening to Kagome. She will tell us what to and not to do while we are there so consider Kagome the leader while we are there ok"

Everyone agreed, thanking god that Serena wasn't stupid enough to travel without naming Kagome the head. "ok the lets go!" Serena said cheerfully. They all held hands and chanted something, light engulfed them and they disappeared, landing in feudal Japan.....

When they landed Kagome looked around and saw the god tree and said "there's the god tree  
so don't over react if you end up seeing a demon ok? also if you meet a demon named  
Inuyasha don't kill him just...just ignore him" they all nodded their heads, "then lets go to  
the village but whatever you do DONT and I repeat DONT go out of your transformation ok?"  
They all nodded again "ok good lets go" they all headed down to the village

~*~*~Meanwhile With Inuyasha..... ~*~*~

Inuyasha's head snapped up as soon as he felt Kagome near the well, but then shook his  
head violently saying "its probably my imagination getting to me again"

However, soon he started to smell her and mumbled "it can't be her… she sealed the well!" but then he looked towards the village and sure enough there she was standing at the entrance. He just sat there wide eyed and then ran into Kaede's hut to tell every one that she was here.

~*~*~Back to Kagome ~*~*~

"ok come on guys lets go I know some one in this village her names Kaede and she's and  
old miko ok so don't attack ok" Kagome asked the senshi before going into the hut to find  
Inuyasha, Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara looking at her with wide eyes.

Kagome smiled at them all, then glared at Inuyasha and spoke in a cold, stern voice "hey, I know I said that I wouldn't ever come back, but I'm only here on a mission and that's to kill Naraku"

Inuyasha stood up and yelled" What do you mean 'kill Naraku'? We already killed him didn't we?"

"no, sadly we didn't. some how he's alive, and he's been attacking my era. I've also found new powers that I didn't know about before, so you wont have to 'worry' about me, I can take care of myself. Now, I'll make this short and sweet, if you've heard any rumors that seem like it would have been Naraku, tells us. Otherwise we'll leave." Kagome continued to look on at him with empty, cold eyes.

There was also an un namable emotions there… Inuyasha just couldn't figure out what it was, so he glared back at her. "keh! I haven't a clue! If I didn't know he was still alive, WHY would I be looking for any rumors anyways?!?" he spat out. "and also why would you think that I would care that—" he stopped in mid sentence, not wanting to say anything stupid like he had done before.

Kagome, already knowing where this argument was going, glared harder, and growled "THINK Inuyasha? No, I already KNOW that you don't care. You've already told me that. In fact, I think I'll leave now, since I know that you know NOTHING of Naraku, so goodbye"

she stormed out of the hut, furious that she lost her cool. The group of Senshi made their way over to the entrance. They didn't make it too far out of the village before Naraku appeared; shooting a tentacle threw Kagome's stomach.

"_**INUYASHA!!!!!"**_ She yelled out in pain, tears running down her face. "Kagome!" The scouts shouted, fearing for her life. "would that be the end of that little bug? Ku-ku-ku… I should hope not, she still has the jewel I want." Naraku grinned maniacally towards Kagome's fallen body.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled, running out of the hut at the smell of her blood. He looked towards her, seeing her laying there, in a pool of her own blood. How she hadn't died yet was a mystery to them all.

~*~*Kagome's POV*~*~

I saw Inuyasha looking towards me in horror. I didn't want him to see me like this! Especially after I boasted to him about my newfound powers, so I summoned all the strength in my body and formed a long staff to hold me up. I smiled towards Inuyasha brightly, giving the last smile I had to him, the one I truly love with all my heart.

I turned my head towards Naraku, my smile turning into a malicious look. I closed my eyes and chanted 'ymene eurt eno ym yortsed ot rewop em evig' I glowed a soft blue color that soon mixed with the light purple of the jewel. I knew that this attack would kill me… but I was fine with that, as long as I take Naraku to hell with me.

Ignoring the pain in my stomach, I grin to Naraku

"as the Scout of Wishes,

I trade my soul,

to destroy the demon,

that wants to hold

the Jewel of souls within my chest

and by the power, in which I hold,

I shall lay this Demon to rest…"

Light engulfed both him and I. before I could no longer speak, I looked to Inuyasha and shouted "I love you. And… I'm sorry…" tears soon blinded me. And not to soon after that, I could no longer feel or see anything but darkness…

***Inuyasha's POV***

I stood there in shock. NEVER in my life did I think that I would go through such pain as this. I thought the first time she left me was bad. But this… I can't handle it! "KAGOME!!" I shouted in agony, hoping that my voice would bring her back to me. Why… WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?!?!?! WHY DOES--- wait…. Where the hell is the yellow haired girl going?

***Serena's POV***

'I can't stop her from dying, just like Hotaru had died. But, I can let her be reborn, and hopefully she'll grow up as fast as Hotaru had done. I must hurry if I want to do this.' I thought to myself running towards Kagome's slowly fading life force.

I can already hear the Demon Naraku's cries of pain and suffering. It wont be long until those cries turn into Kagome's.

***My POV***

Serena rushed into the quickly fading orb of light. Screaming as the light slowly peeled away at her flesh. The other scouts didn't know what to do, they couldn't interfere, otherwise they would all die.

"lets give Serena our power. Like when she was Fighting Fiore" Amy suggested reaching out her hands. The other nodded and stretched out theirs as well, summoning all their powers to Serena.

Soon Serena made it all the way into the orb, and was no longer seen by the others. She was in complete darkness. She looked and looked, she saw what little was left of Naraku, but not finding Kagome anywhere… then, she heard a soft cry to her left. Looking over she saw Kagome laying on the ground, almost dead.

She was not only bleeding from her stomach, but other areas that were caused by the light that was devouring her. Serena grabbed her quickly and held her closely. Summoning up the same powers she used on Hotaru, she let out a bright White light, which destroyed the orb.

When the Light faded away, Inuyasha and Rei ran towards her, she handed the Baby Kagome to Inuyasha, and fainted into Rei's arms. One of the other scouts explained what happened to Inuyasha, and he thanked them.

When Serena was completely back to health, the scouts left, leaving Kagome in the care of her Feudal Japan Friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*three month later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome, looking to be around three years old, ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She _**REALLY **_didn't want to take that bath that Sango wanted her to take. She eventually stopped to catch her breath. She looked around and noticed that this place looked oddly familiar to her. "a well?" she questioned "I-I know this place… how?"

She continued to explore, until she finally stumbled over, what looked like, a small pink marble. "ah! I can have this for my collection at home!" as she knelt down to pick it up, a pink light grazed over her, and her eyes widened with realization, as her body began to morph.

She remembered everything, and now that she was her 16 year old self again, she would beat the shit out of Inuyasha when she got back to the village. She looked forward to the look on his face when she told him that this time, she was not planning on leaving… ever.

____________________________________________________________________________ ______

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Me: REVIEW you know you want to!!!

Hiro: if you do, It'll make her shut up, and I wont be annoyed anymore

Sakura: do it! do it! Do it! For the love of the story!! =)

WCP: Do to! Do it! Do it! So she can get mental help!

Me: (Runs away)

White coated people: WE WILL CATCH YOU ONE DAY!!!! (runs after her)


End file.
